


Self-Harm Relapse

by lets_just_daydream



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_just_daydream/pseuds/lets_just_daydream
Summary: You've had a self-harm relapse and you're trying to hide it from Gabriel.





	Self-Harm Relapse

“Come on, my love. Just join me, I promise you’ll enjoy yourself,” Gabe pleaded.

“No way, Gabe. I am a _terrible_ dancer,” you retorted.

“That’s why this is a dancing _lesson_. So we can _learn_.”

You knew Gabriel wouldn’t drop the subject until you said yes, but you hoped over a few days he would forget about it.

No such luck.

Gabriel knew that you had been really struggling with your workload lately and he figured dancing would be a great way to help distract you from the thoughts that plagued you. He also knew the depths of your stress and how difficult it was for you to deal with it successfully, knowing that you used to hurt yourself in ways he never wanted to imagine you doing. He couldn’t understand why his love was doing this to them self.

You couldn’t simply go for a jog or punch a punching bag for a few hours and have everything on your mind melt away. You wished it were that simple. Gabriel just couldn’t grasp that, but you loved the fact that he tried so hard to help you. You thought you were being a burden so you promised that you wouldn’t hurt yourself like that anymore; it hurt him just as much.

But some promises just can’t be kept.

Your superiors had drilled into you how your work was lacking and you just couldn’t deal with the stress and how much of a disappointment you thought you must be. You got to your room later that day and just cried. You cried until your face hurt and no matter what, the thoughts that you aren’t good enough just wouldn’t go away.

You locked the door to your room and found the nearest sharp object you could and you stared at your wrist. You tried to breathe and will the thoughts away but they were swimming at the front of your mind. You brought the object to your skin and that was that. You felt so ashamed for the failing your promise, but the thoughts were at bay for now, this is what you had hoped for.

Gabe bothered you about dance lessons every other day and it was getting on your nerves. You didn’t know why it meant so much to him but one day you caved, you just want to make your boyfriend happy, whatever the cost.

“Alright baby, I’ve penned us in for a lesson this afternoon!” Gabe exclaimed, “make sure you bring your dancing shoes.”

“Okay, you dork,” you teased, giving him a kiss on the tip of his nose.

You had made sure that you wore nothing but long sleeved shirts and light jackets all week to ensure nobody would notice your cuts. The last thing you wanted were prying eyes and people questioning you or worse, accusing you of being an attention seeker.

You and Gabe arrived at the place where your dance lessons were being held and both nervousness and excitement bubbled in your stomach at once, you had no idea what you were in for.

You and Gabriel had been dancing (or, trying to) for what felt like hours. You both worked up quite a sweat and you took a quick water break and took your jacket off, forgetting the reason you had even decided a jacket was a good idea in the first place.

You returned to the dance floor and smiled a Gabriel, putting a hand on his shoulder and raising your other for him to take. He rested his hand on your waist and went to take your hand that was raised. As soon as you saw him look at your hand you lowered it and hid it behind your back, your face reddening with… embarrassment? Shame? You weren’t sure, but you hated the look Gabriel gave you.

Your dance lesson ended there and Gabriel took you back home and tried not to break down in tears right there. He took your hand and inspected the damage on your wrist.

“Oh baby, why would you do this? You told me you wouldn’t. You promised me that you were okay.”

You didn’t know what to say, you could hear the immense sadness in his voice. He pleaded that you see a therapist to talk to about these feelings you were having. As much as he absolutely wanted to pummel the people who made you feel this way, he knew it wouldn’t help. He just wants his baby to be okay.

He just wants you to see yourself as perfect as he sees you.


End file.
